story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Toby (TSST)/Quotes
*'Morning:' "I bid you a fair morning!♥ You are truly a sight to behold, player!" *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon, player. Having a good day?" *'Evening:' "Good afternoon, player. How was your day?" *'Night:' "Good night. Make yourself comfortable." *'Flower Jewel Rejection:' "No way! I don't want to tie the knot yet. Sorry, no luck." *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Oh, that is cute! I love pets." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Your good care is certainly appreciated." *'Win a Contest:' "I heard that you won contest! That's great! I never knew you could do it, player! I'm impressed.♫" *'Lost a Contest:' "Don't let it get you down!" *'Talk too Much:' "How are you doing?" *'Favourite:' "Oh yes, Bavarian Cream! Thank you!☆ I love it.♥" *'Loved:' "Wow! I really like this!♪ Thanks a lot." *'Liked:' "I like this.♥ Thank you." *'Neutral:' "Thank you." *'Dislike:' "Oh no, it smells like a trash." *'Hated:' "It look wonderful, but... this isn't my favorite." *'Horror:' "Um... This gift... It makes my heart... broken..." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Another gift today? Oh, I couldn't take more." *'Birthday Gift:' "A birthday gift? Thank you. I'm really happy that you thought of me!" 1. "Flavor" adjective is used regardless of item. *'White:' "First impressions are very important! You only get one chance to make a good one!" *'Black:' "Does work as an idol find you well, my lady?♪" *'Blue:' "The air here is crisp, and everybody is kind. It's a little small, but I think that it's a really great town!" *'Purple:' "Everything in this town is beautiful.♥ That includes the maiden in front of me." *'Yellow:' "Name, you're such a hard worker. I should follow your example. I'm going to work harder!" *'Orange:' "You and I only need each other to be happy.♪" *'Teal:' "I can say this with confidence: You are my raison d'etre.♥" *'Green:' "Don't come near me. My sadness is contagious..." *'Pink:' "I love you SO MUCH!♥" *'Red:' "I really love to cook. The next time I make something, you should try it, Name." *'Rainbow:' "Player, I'm glad that you married me. We become such great family!" *'Early Spring:' "It's very beautiful. Time to get busy! ♪" *'Late Spring:' "May is almost over. It's a nice time to take a short break. ♫" *'Early Summer:' "We're really into June now. ♪ Don't let the heat beat you! ♫" *'Late Summer:' "Phew, it's hot.♪ It makes me want to swim on the beach!" *'Early Autumn:' "Autumn always feels short. Don't let it pass you by!" *'Late Autumn:' "There's a lot to do in autumn, just to prepare for the winter. ♫" *'Early Winter:' "Brr, it's cold. Make sure you don't catch a cold!" *'Late Winter:' "Only a little bit of this month left! It's time to prepare!" *'Sunny:' "I love sunny days! It makes me want to sing!♪" *'Cloudy:' "The sky is dark, but don't let your heart be cloudy!" *'Rainy:' "I dislike rainy days, but there's something to do.♪" *'Snowy:' "Wow, it's cold! Are you keeping warm?" *'Christmas': "Good morning! Do you sleep well?♫ Guess I was waiting to have a Christmas dinner with a guy like you.♪ Name, do you like want to go out?" **'Yes:' "Really?! All right! I'm so happy! Well, see you at the inn by 17:00!♪" **'No:' "Hey, why do you reject? You better go next time!" (Maria leaves) *'White Day:' "O! A White Day present? You're very considerate. I'm happy. Thank you!" *'Before Married:' "We will get married! People are very happy.♫ I can't wait!" *'Having a Child:' "I'm going to be a father! Our single life was so much fun.♫" *'Having another Child:' "I'm going to be a father again! What will I do?" *'After Childbirth:' "Child can be so funny sometimes. He/She cracks me up!" *'First Child grows up:' "Child Name is such a little darling." *'Second Child grows up:' "Having another child gives us newer perspective on life." *'Before the Wedding:' "Congratulations on the proposal! I hope you're happy. ♪ You'll see things you don't like, but also the things you love too." *'Having a Child:' "Are you going to have a baby? Great job! Stay healthy! ♫" *'Having another Child:' "Is your first child excited for a new sibling? Great news! Stay healthy! ♫" *'After Childbirth:' "Congratulations on the new baby! It's going to be a lot of work, good luck. ♫" *'First Child grows up:' "Wow, already talking.♪ Children grow up so fast these days.♫" *'Second Child grows up:' "I was more relaxed about raising a child. Robert was always fretting.♫" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes